


The Unfinished Story Starts On The Hill

by ChildishFluff



Series: DSMP Agere/Agedre/Petre Oneshots [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Light Angst, Little!Tommy, Non-Sexual Age Play, big!dream, not ageplay the tagging system just sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishFluff/pseuds/ChildishFluff
Summary: There was once a time when Dream felt bad for all he had done to Tommy, and he has a short-lived desire to fix things. He only reaches this point when the boy breaks down in tears at the idea that his favorite toys and comfort items could be destroyed.But all hope of fixing things is destroyed as the toddler-minded teenager tells him that he hurt him, and that he didn't want him there.Here's a chapter in an unfinished story that could've ended in friendship, if Tommy had been more forgiving, or Dream had voiced his guilt and gave a real apology.Sadly, there's a reason this story was left unfinished.It all started on the side of the hill.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DSMP Agere/Agedre/Petre Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076639
Comments: 14
Kudos: 241





	The Unfinished Story Starts On The Hill

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request over on my main tumblr, which is also ChildishFluff! They asked for fluff and I wrote this, I officially apologize for that. Enjoy the angst, I don't like dream's character in the smp and I can only write him as the villain, tbh. You guys can interpret this how you want, you might even feel bad for Dream, idk.  
> This is very much an example of "i wrote a situation but decided to give it the realistic outcome bc angst", and I explore 'what could've been' near the end of the chapter. TW for cursing, emotions, and dream being a d*ckhead.  
> Enjoy!

Tommy couldn't tell you how he got this far without Dream blowing up his littlegear. 

At some point during his exile, he had managed to sneak back to his home, just to grab the things he used to comfort himself and hid them back in Logstedshire. But now, while Dream was making his daily rounds to blow up his stuff, he had managed to find the chest, hidden and buried on the side of a hill. 

Tommy had taken to the habit of regressing under the stars, sitting on the hill and playing and just for a while, forgetting his worries. Sometimes, Ghostbur would show up and entertain him for a while. The whole thing, this 'weird' but sweet coping skill, was something he had kept hidden from Dream. 

Until now, when Dream had the great idea of searching the entire premises for hidden supplies. 

Tommy was panicking. He didn't think Dream would take a walk around the whole place, and him finding his hidden chest wouldn't only mean that all his stuffies and toys were gone forever, but Dream would know his secret. 

"Really, Tommy? Chest in the side of a hill? I'd think that after the disk incident you'd know not to pull that again," he tsked. Tommy closed in on himself, his breaths quickening as he tried to think of what he could do. . He could lie, or try to find a way around this. But that'd be nearly impossible. 

His best bet was to try and get him to blow up the stuff without looking at it. He wanted to keep his secret, and he'd sacrifice so much to do. Tommy was still panicking, tears springing to his eyes as he tried to focus on the current situation.

Tommy was crying, not realizing how quickly he had slipped until he was already small. "What's up? I know you don't like me being a dick or whatever, but you've never _cried_ before." Dream's voice sounded so menacing and scary to him. So scary and _mean_. 

Dream was seconds away from killing all of his stuffed animals and he really, _really_ didn't want that. But there wasn't much the mentally toddler-aged boy could do at this point. 

Tommy backed away from him, just a bit, rocking on his feet in an attempt to calm himself. He knew that Wilbur would give him some blue, he'd tell him to hold the crystal and fiddle with it as he talked out how he felt. And if he couldn't talk, then it'd provide a distraction, something to focus on to pull him away from whatever upset him. 

But Wilbur wasn't here, and there wasn't any blue. There was just a scary man in a white mask, and no heart. 

"Tommy?" Dream's voice spoke up again suddenly, snapping him out of his anxious thoughts for just a second. "Look at me." he ordered. 

Tommy forced his head up, facing the masked-face with teary eyes. He sniffed. Dream's face softened behind the mask, though Tommy didn't know that. Dream suddenly dropped to his knees, moving to open the chest. Tommy immediately protested, trying to push and pull him away. He jumped to move and stop him. 

He successfully rendered Dream's ability to get to the chest, almost causing him to tumble down the hill at one point. For some reason, Dream didn't fight back, not wanting to hurt him. Instead, he settled on rendering his ability to stop him. 

"Don't touch me, Tommy," Dream snapped, grabbing his wrists the first chance he got and restricting his movement. Tommy's eyes were full of fear, his weak and now-childlike voice mumbled..

_"m' sorry."_

"I just wanna see what's in here, Toms," Dream spoke more softly. He had a feeling he knew what was going on, and he was sure of what he'd find in the chest. The boy collapsed to the ground, crying harsher and harsher by the second. He felt helpless. 

He couldn't do anything now. He heard Dream click open the chest, and take only a moment to look inside before a soft "Oh." left his mouth. 

Tommy didn't want to see what he was doing, looking to his lap and closing his eyes tightly. He assumed that Dream was lighting TNT, and that his coloring books and pacifiers would all be gone in just a second. 

He was confused when he didn't hear the sounds of a quick, crackling flame and a 'boom' though. Instead, he heard some footsteps, and some shuffling right in front of him. Then, he felt a few soft items being dumped into his lap. "Open your eyes, Tommy." Dream's voice spoke up. 

"Stuffies!" he cheered at first, hugging all of them close to his chest at once, the soft toys completely filling his arms. Then he looked up to Dream, tilting his head like a confused puppy. "W-why-....no gone?" he tried his best to convey his thinking, though that was hard with how small he felt. Exile was stressful, this was all to much. 

All the time, everything was emotionally overwhelming. If he had the option, he'd probably stay little all the time. But he didn't have that option, so it always felt like he was holding back the childish part of him that was forced to grow up way to quickly. 

Dream chuckled a bit at his lack of correct grammar, but didn't comment on it. "You're just a baby, aren't you? I know I may be the villain of this story, but it'd be truly evil if I became a stuffie murderer." 

Tommy giggled at that, snuggling the toys in his arms as if they'd be taken away at any moment. "jus' a baba," he repeated, mumbling to himself. 

"Let's just pretend I never found any of this, okay? I won't destroy your toys or anything. And if you're feeling like a kid when I show up, I'll just leave and come back later, yeah?" 

Tommy nodded a bit, not replying verbally. For a minute or two, he sat there, cuddling the toys while Dream simply watched him, keeping his softer demeanor and a promise to himself to be kinder to the boy. At least when he was like this. 

For those few minutes, Dream thought that maybe things could stay like this. He could be nice to Little Tommy, and play around with him, while continuing the conflicts he had with Big Tommy. Unfortunately, that's not how it worked. There was picking and choosing when you want to not be an asshole, it's manipulative and confusing. 

"Bye bye? Wan' be lone now," he requested, setting the toys down and standing up and stumbling over to the chest, digging through it before Dream even replied. Now that he was done crying, he didn't want Dream here.

"Are you sure you wanna be by yourself? Y-you're so little, I wouldn't want you to get hurt." 

"You hurt me, don' wan' you here," Tommy's voice was still high pitched, but a little clearer, like he was just a bit bigger now. He set some things from the chest in a pile next to it. He was blatantly honest. Dream wasn't good to him, and he wasn't going to treat him like a friend just because he had the basic decency to not blow up his stuff. 

_You hurt me_

For the first time in a long time, Dream felt **guilty.**

"O-okay," Dream stuttered, finally standing up from his spot. "Um, I'm sorry," he said, running his hand through his hair. That's not the response he expected from him, not at all. "I'll leave." His voice reduced to a mumble as he turned to walk away and back to the nether portal, leaving the little by himself. 

Tommy didn't turn around, or say goodbye in any way, closing the chest and moving on with setting up his play area as if Dream didn't exist. He laid out a blanket on the side of the non-steep hill, setting and organizing toys on it. He was being his own caregiver, because the only one he had at the moment was a very unreliable and unpredictable ghost. 

He just didn't want someone who hurt him to try and play buddy-buddy. Dream wasn't nice. Ghostbur was nice, Tubbo was nice. But not Dream. 

And Dream was gone, just like that. Being rejected hurt a lot, but being reject by a kid? _A baby?_

That hurt oh _so much_ more. 

Because that meant that even someone on the mental level of a child was able to resent you. He was so bad that _a child_ hated him. Of course, this guilt and shock wouldn't last long, and he'd go right back to being an asshole to Tommy the moment he was big. 

But as promised, if he was small, he'd just walk away, and point Ghostbur in his direction on his way back to where ever he was going instead. Sometimes, he'd set up camp nearby, just to watch him for a while and make sure he was safe. From a distance though, because the kid strongly disliked him, big or little. 

And though they had a silent agreement not to talk about what happened that day, neither of them would ever forget it. Tommy would always wonder why he had mercy when he was 'just a baby' even though he was 'just a kid' all the time. 

Dream would always wonder, just in the back of his head and never out loud, if there was a way to fix things with the little. There's really wasn't much hope for him, though. War and power were much more important to him.

Eventually, through the battles and the end of his exile, the day at the hill would be a faded memory that they never spoke of. An issue to never be resolved. 

An unfinished story of what could've been a sweet friendship with just an apology and some forgiveness. 

An unfinished story that would always remain unfinished and uncertain. 

**Author's Note:**

> so....what did you think? Is tommy in the right here, do you feel bad for Dream? Do you wish this played out differently? Please comment, and lmk!


End file.
